


No One Lives *Yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Series: No One Lives [1]
Category: No One Lives (2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: A gang find out the hard way that the siblings they kidnapped are to much for them. When the sister accidently dies, this sets her brother off. While looking threw the brother's car, they find missing celebrity Emma Moon.She tried to worn them but they don't listen.Now he's after them. So that no one lives





	1. 1

"'News of the disappearance of actress/singer Emma Moon who has been missing for over a year now, has resurfaced as evidence that she is still alive as of now.'" The man looked up at the name being said on the screen. 

A picture of a beautiful girl with long blond hair smiled with her band mates.  
He grinned as his sister walked out of the bathroom. "Again on Emma?" She asked. He nodded shushing her as the news reporter continued to talk. 

"'The words Emma's Alive was written on a tree trunk were there was a bloody glass shard. The blood has been conformed to be Emma Moon's blood. It appears that her kidnappers hung her upside down here and she carved it.'"  
The man on the bed chuckled.

"Smart girl. Means she has a chance." His sister said. "Betty we all know what happens in those situations. No one lives most of the time." Her brother said. She looked at him before walking to him

"Turn the tv of. We need our sleep." She told him. He sighed but nodded doing as his twin said.

___

 

The next day, Betty noticed that her brother was gone when she woke up. She sighed and laid there on the bed after she turned the motels tv on.

She half listened to the news that played on the screen.

She knew what her brother was doing, she was unhappy about it but there wasn't much she could do about it. They are all they had.

She looked over at the alarm clock. Its red glowing numbers showed that she had slept in till one in the after noon. Not a surprise there. The siblings have been on the road yesterday the whole day and night. Twenty four hours.

And sleeping in the car hurt her neck afterwards.

She sat up to get dressed. She put on a nice floral sundress, some wedges and she brushed her long brown hair.

"Betty?" Her brother called her. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at him. "I'm hungry." He told her. "Then go eat." She told him. "And leave you alone? Never." He said. She rolled her eyes and followed him out to their car. 

Attached to their car was a silver trailer.

The two pulled to the entrance of motel to ask where they can get something good to eat. The owner recommended a bar a couple of miles ahead. After thanking the man, the siblings went to the bar.

___

 

When they arrived they sat and ordered their food when their waitress Heather took their order. They notice a group of six walk in upset and angry.

There was five men and one woman in the group. The oldest looking one told the bar tender that they wanted their normal.

Betty jumped when someone sat in a chair beside the siblings after he slammed the said chair on the ground. 

"You two new here? Never seen you two before." The man said. "We are just passing threw." Her brother said. He looked at the male. The man asked how much Betty was worth to her brother. "Please. We don't want any trouble. Like he said, we are just passing threw." She tried.

She looked down and saw her brothers fingers reaching slowly for his stake knife. She reached over and stopped him, shaking her head no. "Don't." She said. The man grinned. "Yeah. Don't you don't want to get hurt." 

Soon the one who ordered the drinks grabbed the rude man and apologized. "I'm sorry about him. He finds enjoyment from scaring the tourists away. Please enjoy your time here." He said and then dragged the man away.

The sibling's waitress came over and said that the man who took the obnoxious guy away paid for their meal as an apology. So when they was done, the siblings left not seeing the motorcyclist watching them.

__

 

Who knew that that moment in the bar would change the life of everyone?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the killer and his sister more

The last thing the siblings remembered when they woke up was the sound of glass braking and Betty's brother slamming on the breaks.

Her brother looked around and saw his sister tied to a chair in front of him. He went to go to her, but he found himself stuck to a chair as well.

A giant of a man walked out.

"You made a big mistake in capturing us." Her brother hissed. The giant man grinned and held a hunting knife to Betty's neck threateningly. Her brother grinned.   
"Don't." Betty warned. "It's ok." She said. "Don't talk baby girl." The giant said. "We had a good go. It was fun while it lasted." She kept going. "I said shut up!" He growled gripping the other end of the blade as well.

"But it had to end at some point. I cant keep doing this. I'll see you on the other side Brother." She said. Her brother's eyes widened. "Betty no!" He shouted. He had been wiggling his hands to free his hands from the cuffs.

Something he was good at with time. 

But as time slowed down for him he knew he didn't have time, as his sister used the knife at her throat to cut her throat open.  
The giant man backed away freaked out by what happened. 

Her brother go up after freeing his one hand from the cuffs. "You fucked up." He said, making the giant laugh. The man held his knife up and waved the smaller man over.

They fought but the smaller man was able to neutralize the giant man.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked in pain. The man grinned mockingly. Anger and murder in his eyes. 

"The second thing, other then capturing us is that you used handcuffs. Ever heard of zip ties?" He asked before jamming the now open cuff into the giants jaw, making the metal go threw his face.  
"The last thing you fucked up at was killing my sister." He growled as he dropped out of other cuff and let the body fall. 

The man was still alive, but barely. 

He walked over to the fallen hunting knife as he walked to his dead sister. He shook his head sadly looking at her.  
He held her face and kissed her cooling skin. 

He then walked to the giant who was dying on the ground. He lifted the knife and then spoke. "My name is Isaac." He said before thrusting the knife into the man, killing him.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Emma Moon. Imagine Emily Browning with her white blonde hair from her movies Plush and Sucker Punch

"What is this?" Mike asked seeing Flynn driving up in a old car with a new silver trailer attached to it. "Got it from the new people from the bar. Tatum is getting everything we need from them right now." Flynn said.  
"First you kill an entire family and now your kidnapping tourists?" Mike asked angry. "Hey he was calling the police and I acted to save our asses! Plus these people are fucking rich. We just need the info for their money. Then we get rid of the guy keeping the girl." Flynn said with a shrug at the last part.  
"I don't like that you dragged my brother into your schemes. If this comes back to bite us in the ass again, I will fucking end you." Mike growled in Flynn's face. "Go search the fucking car." He said walking back inside.  
Flynn glared at the older man's back before going to do as told.  
He opened the trunk of the car and looked threw the files in the car, he took the box of files out and noticed something. The fabric of the trunk was lose and he saw metal under it.  
Flynn took the fabric and moved it back. There was four small holes in it. He went to take a closer look at it and jumped back when green eyes looked at him.  
"Holy shit!" He shouted. He opened the now noticeable door. Their laid someone that looked somewhat familiar. But he couldn't place where from.  
She jumped out and went running. "Hey!" He shouted grabbing her. She screamed threw the fabric taped over her mouth and kicked to get free. Her pale wrists were tied behind her back with zip tied.  
"Flynn what the fuck is going on out here?" Tamara shouted walking out of the cabin. "Holy shit!" She unknowingly copied Flynn's own words form earlier. She ran over as Flynn walked over with the struggling girl in his arms.  
"Found her in the trunk." He said. Tamara walked over. "Hey hey hey, calm down. I'm going to take this off." She said reaching for the fabric over the girl's mouth. The said girl panted, but nodded.  
The moment the fabric was off the terrified girl she bit Flynn's hand and when he let her go in pain she went off again.  
But she froze hearing the click of a gun.  
"Turn around and get inside bitch." Flynn growled angrily. "You need to let me go. He's coming for me." She said. "I said get inside." He said. She turned around and walked inside. "This is a mistake." She said.  
Flynn had her sit. "Who are you?" He asked. She looked at him blankly. "You're all going to die." She said. "What was with all the screaming about?" Mike asked coming into the living room.  
"Found this bitch in the trunk of the car I brought in." Flynn told his boss. Mike looked the young girl over. She looked to be his own daughter's age. Maybe a bit younger.  
"What's your name sweetie?" He asked her. She just looked at him blankly. "Are they dead? Please tell me their dead. Or at least he is." She begged them looking at the three in front of her.  
"My brother is questioning them right now. For their banking things." Mike told her. She looked sick, shaking her head. "You wont get it... he's dead." She whispered looking down at the table. Mike shook his head. "You don't know my brother." He said. She looked at him. "And now I never will." She said.  
Amber walked out into the room with her boyfriend, Danny, to see what the screaming was all about. "Oh my God. Emma Moon." Amber said in shock, looking at the filthy blond on the couch.  
"You know this girl?" Mike asked his daughter. She nodded, then turned the tv on. "She's an actress and the lead singer of my favorite band Plush." She said turning a recording on their tv.  
"'The search for the killer who slayed of thirteen collage students last year. The only survivor is actress/singer Emma Diana Moon. Singer of the punk band Plush. She was traveling with school friends to celebrate their graduation that happened a few days before the slaying. Sources have found the words Emma's Alive, carved into a tree. Showing that she was hung upside down when she carved it into the said tree. It was made approximately four months ago. '"  
There was graphic but blurred crime scene pictures of the murdered people in their hotel rooms. But in Emma's mind, she saw them as if she was looking at the rooms once again. She closed her eyes as tears filled them.  
She could feel them now looking at her as the show said that there was a very high reward for her safe return.  
"Go get Tatum on the radio to kill them and get his ass back here." Mike said. Emma shook her head no again. "You wont get to him. He killed him." She said as Amber walked away to do as her father told her.  
The others looked at her. "Her wrists are bleeding from the twist ties." Tamara said, pulling out a switch blade. "You try to run I will stop you." Tamara said. Emma looked at her blankly and then looked foreword, leaning foreword so the other woman can free her wrists.  
Tamara cut the girl free. "We aren't going to hurt you but will if we need to." Tamara said backing away. Emma just sat there not moving, her eyes blank.  
The dying screams of her friends still playing in her head.  
"He's not answering." Amber said coming back. "Keep trying." Mike said. "I have been." She replied. Emma looked over at him, with an 'I told you' look.  
"Tamara. Take Danny Boy to go get Tatum and kill the other two." Mike said. Tamara nodded taking the younger boy with her.  
Emma already knew what they will find.  
Nothing but death. Like she did.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Look at what happened to Emma when she first met Issac and Betty

Mike sat beside Emma, grabbing her chin and forced her to look at her. "Who is the people who took you?" He asked. "He wouldn't tell me his name. He didn't want me to know just until he can trust me." She told him.

"He's had you for a whole year and you never heard his name? I don't believe it." He said. "I was kept in a pit the whole time, and if I wasn't, I was in their trunk. They kept the radio on so I couldn't hear them talk." She said.

"Come on. I'll let you get a shower, and a change of clothes." Amber said gently taking Emma's arm. Emma followed the girl. 

She undressed out of her dress that she had been wearing for so long. He liked this dress, he told her that he liked the color on her saying that it made her eyes pop.

She took the undergarments off her, before stepping into the shower. 

It had been so long since she had an actual shower. He would throw a bucket of soapy water onto her and then have her rub it on her, then throw regular water on her. 

She looked down and watched as the dirt fell off her. She stayed in the shower for awhile thinking. "What really happened?" Amber asked. "A nightmare." Emma whispered just loud enough for Amber to hear her.

When she got out she got dressed in the clothes Amber got for her. "I am a bit more busty, but I thought these might fit." She said. Emma just dried her skin and put them on. "Thank you." She said. Out of the others, she liked this girl.

She followed her to the living room. Emma sat down. "Now tell us how he took you that night." Mike said. She looked at him. "I'm hungry." She said. "I'll get you something. Ramen ok?" Amber asked. Emma nodded.

She listened to the sound of Amber in the kitchen. She looked at Mike. He opened his mouth to ask again when Amber came over with a cup of instant chicken flavored ramen cup. Emma wolfed it down in her hunger.

She thinks that she ate this morning? But she honestly never knew when day ended or when they began anymore. She only knew she was gone for a month when she heard it on the news. 

When she finished her soup she gulped down the water that was also brought to her. She then closed her eyes before speaking of what happened that horrible night.

___

 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror of the store she was in. She was wearing a floral sundress, a thigh length over cover, gray thigh high socks, and some black flats. 

She walked out, since she paid for them so she could wear them out of the store to the party. She smiled and went to one of her friends. When she wasn't on tour or filming she would go to class. That's how she made these friends.

She smiled at her one friend Lydia, an Asian beauty. She smiled at Emma, giving her a thumbs up. Emma giggled and the two went to go to the restaurant that the two were meeting up with their other friends. After they ate they was going to a club to dance and drink.

The group ate some good food, chatted and laughed. Having a great time. They then took a cab to the club, so that they can drink and not drive.

While at the club, Emma drank and had a grate time. Having fun with her friends. It was nice to let lose, like a normal person. When she partied with her band or cast mates people recognizes them and then they are swarmed. 

While she loves meeting with her fans, Emma wanted to feel normal every once and while. 

Emma felt eyes on her, and something inside her told her it wasn't a good thing. So she went to find her other friends so they can all leave together.

Emma's friends went along with her threw the hallways of the club to head out.

 

She had taken her over cover off while dancing cause she got to hot and so it was now in her bag. She looked around the walls of the narrow hall way. 

Still having a weird feeling in her gut. So she lit a cigarette. She didn't smoke often just to calm down. 

When they got to the stair way they heard feet coming up to the group.  
The sudden appearance of the male and female shocked Emma into backing up a bit. 

"Hi my brother and I are such huge fans of yours. We happened to be in the neighbor hood when someone tweeted that you was here." The girl said. Emma gave a smile.

"Well thank you." She said to the siblings. "Can we bother you for a quick autograph?" The girl asked. Emma nodded, with a slight chuckle. "Sure. No problem." She told them.

She was handed a magic marker and a poster of her band. Emma held it to the wall and signed the poster, after putting out the cigarette.   
Emma handed the poster back and then looked at the handsome man the pretty girl was with. He handed her a CD. She took it and signed it. After she handed it to him. "And this." He ordered. She nodded and started signing the poster.

She looked up seeing he held up a thing of lipstick.

"Now I want you to put this on and kiss it." He said. Emma raised her eyebrows in shock. "I'm sorry?" She asked. When he repeated what he said, Emma gave a small smile closing the pen. "I'm sorry but that's not really my color. Have a great night." She said.  
Before the siblings could stop her, Emma and her friends ran off to their cab that was waiting on the group. Innocently unaware of the eyes watching them. Of the car following them. 

___

 

Emma and her friends continued their celebration in the multiple hotel rooms they had at the hotel. Emma wasn't a party girl. Never had been. 

She was the responsible one of all her groups of friends. 

She sat on a couch looking at her phone. Using Google to see what place was open to get something to eat. It was one in the morning and her friends were still having fun.

But she was tired, and hungry. 

Finding a place just a five minute walk away, she grabbed her back, her cover, and her phone to go get some. She walked to one of the guys there to tell him that she was headed out for a moment. She then slipped her cover on and went out.

___

 

Emma stopped at Taco Bell. Having a bit of trouble keeping a good hold on the three carriers of food. She got three boxes, each filled with twenty tacos, and a bunch of salsa. She knew that if she got food for herself, soon the others will be bugging her and whining about them now being hungry.

She was able to get into the elevator and when she got to her floor, something inside told her to run. To run far away.

It confused her.

She noticed that though the music was on, there was no other noise around. This confused her. Though being drunk, at least one of them would've texted her to tell her that some of them went to bed. And they would've turned the music off.

She put the food down on the ground after seeing that one of the doors were opened. She cautiously walked to the door. "Guys? Don't be trying to scare me, cause I will kick you all in the arse for it." Emma warned them.

She walked inside. It was dark in the place. She sat her bag down and took her phone out to turn the flashlight on. 

She gasped as she slipped a bit on something wet on the floor, but caught herself on a table. "Damn it guys! You made a mess!" Emma shouted. She moved her light to look at the ground she slipped on.

She felt her gut drop. It was blood. She collapsed on to the ground covering her mouth. She heard footsteps and ran into the coat closet. 

She saw Lydia backing away from a man. "Where is she?" It was the man from the club who wanted her to put on the black lipstick.

"I don't know? Kyle said she went to get food, saying she was hungry, But he wasn't told where. Please don't kill me." She begged. Emma heard him chuckle. "Sorry cutie. No witnesses." With that the man grabbed Lydia's throat and shoved something into her mouth down her throat.

Emma covered her mouth in shock and to block the scream.  
"There's boxes of food at the end of the hall." It was the girl that was with him earlier. "So that means..." He chuckled. "Emma?" He called. "I know you here BabyDoll." He used the name of a character she played in one of her movies.

The police! She need to call the police!

She looked around for her phone but with a mental curse she relised that she dropped it and it wasn't with her.

She looked at her phone. Shit!

She gasped and backed away as the doors opened in front of her. "Hello Emma."

____

 

"He knocked me out, and I woke up in that damned pit with him watching me." She finished. Everyone was quiet as they listened to her.

"He killed them all." She whispered, her fingers ghosting over her belly. "And he will kill you all as well." She told them.

"Fuck Mike! Tatum's dead!" Tamara shouted as she and sickly pale Danny ran in. Mike and the others, besides Amber and Emma, ran out.

They carried the body of Tatum to the river for a proper burial when they killed The guy who did this. 

"What happened?" Mike asked when they got back inside. "There was no one there when we got there. We found him like this. The girl the bastard was with was dead to. She was probably holding him back, and he got rid of her." Tamara said.

Emma froze. Betty was dead? She shook her head no, shaking.

"No he wouldn't have killed her. That was his only family. The only one he kept alive. You're all even more fucked! We have to get out of here now!" She cried out and ran for the door.

Emma threw it open and froze hearing a gun cock.

"Get away from the fucking door!" Flynn shouted. She stood there frozen. "I'm getting out of here. Away from him. Weather its now, or later. I guess it will be later. When he is killing you all. One by one." She said looking into the man across the way looking at her. 

She shut the door and blankly walked back to the couch sitting looked at the group.

"He kept you alive. Why?" Amber asked. Her questioned made Emma scoff. "Cause he loves me." She answered with anger. Not at them. But at him.

 

___

Isaac grinned as he pulled himself out of the big bastards body. He was covered in his blood but that didn't matter.  
He knew his plan would work.

He walked into the river to wash all the blood off him.  
He got out and ignored the soiled clothes he was wearing and went to his car and trailer.  
He got dressed and set up for the up coming cat and mouse game. When he was done he went to a perfect spot and waited for the fun to start.   
He knelt down and saw Emma open the door. She looked right at him. He grinned and sent her a wink. She closed the door.

He knew that she knew he was there.

"Let the games begin."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Emma's life was while being trapped, and a glimpse into how truly crazy Issac is

Emma laid on the couch. She saw him. She saw that bastard. She looked at the group in front of her. Emma's fingers went under the shirt she was wearing, to trace the scar on her belly. 

His mark on her.

She remembered waking up to him stitching her back up. She remembered a lot of things about being under his grasp. Of being in that damn pit. She always would look up from the mattress that was given to her. 

She wondered where she was. How long she would have to stay down there? If she'd ever see her family again. How long she has been here? Would they kill her? 

Her thoughts kept her sane. 

Her will to survive kept her sane.

She remembered waking up in the pit, with him once again watching her. He would tell her that watching her sleep made him feel at ease. That I looked so peaceful.

Emma found it creepy.

He would ask her things. Personal, and not personal. 

But when she would ask to personal questions, like his name, he would get angry at her, if she pushed him, made him made, he hit her. But he never touched her in places he shouldn't, like her private areas. 

Though from the way he looked at her, she knew that he wanted to.

He wanted her. 

But never forced her. 

He tested her a lot. 

Tested her to see if she was loyal to him. 

Emma remembered the night before she woke up to him stitching her belly up. She was lost in thought when he came in with her food. He dressed causal, a pair of gray sweatpants and a navy blue zipped up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath. 

She looked at him as she turned to face him. He smiled at her and sat the food on the mattress. She looked at the food. McDonalds. She grabbed it and pulled the food out. She gobbled the sandwich and fries down. 

He watched her eat the food he brought her. When she finally stopped eating, she looked at him. She knew that he wouldn't ever let her go. Not alive at least. She's seen his and his sister's name. 

He had been leaning against the wall away from her while she was eating. But now he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. She shot up and backed away from him. But with every step back she took, he took a step closer to her.

Emma froze when her back hit the wall. He stopped in front of her. He reached over and grabbed some of her pretty white blonde hair. Though now it was dark with dirt. 

She was in need of a shower. 

"You are so beautiful. You know I love you right?" He whispered to her. She nodded. "Yes." Emma whispered. "I know that you don't love me yet, but you will. I promise that." He said now stroking her cheek. She flinched and moved her face away as he did so.

She knew that he wanted her to go threw Stockholm Syndrome. But it wont ever happen. 

"You know Emma, I have a medical background. And there was something I found humorous." She gasped seeing him pull out a sharp box cutter. Her eyes widened and she tried to push herself threw the pit's walls that were behind her back.

"Did you know that there's an artery on the neck. If sliced, the person will die a slow and painful death? Its not like in the movies where they die really quick." He walked over to the door and grabbed the first aid that was given to her incase she tripped. 

He walked over and put it onto the bed, as he continued to speak.

"But if it someone can fix the person within five minutes or get them to the hospital in that amount of time they have a chance to survive." He threw her a grin.

"Take your friends for example. You could've saved them. Or at least one of them. Before I killed that Asian friend of yours, I slit the artery of another friend of yours. Archie I think his name was. From the news he seemed like a very good kid. You had the tools all around you to save his life. But instead, you hid." 

She started crying and covering her ears. "Shut up!" She shouted.  
He chuckled in amusement. 

"Don't worry your pretty head Emma. You wouldn't have been able to help him. You didn't see him in the dark." He said. She looked at him. Tears in her watery green eyes. 

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "Cause Emma. You, are going to save my life." With that he took the box cutter and cut into his neck, spraying her face with blood. She screamed in shock as he dropped to the floor.

____

 

Emma's fists clenched. 

She shouldn't have saved him. 

She doesn't even know how she saved him.

She just panicked and in a bloody blur, she saved his life.

___

 

She sat in a corner looking at his body. She looked down at her bloody hands. She started walking towards him. Maybe he had the key?

She could leave!

But before Emma could get to him she saw him start to get up. She quickly backed away again. "Good job Emma. You saved my life." He looked at her. 

"And you didn't even leave." He said, looking at her and the door with a grin. "I bet you didn't have the key." She whispered. He laughed, and walked over to the door. "That's cause I didn't lock it." he said opening the door.

Emma's heart dropped. She could've left while he bled out!

 

___

 

"We need to find that bastard!" Flynn said, grabbing his gun and aiming it at Emma. "We kill him, and set her on her rich daddy's doorstep and get the reward." He said.

Emma looked at him. 

"You have it all figured out don't you? You think that he will just let you kill him? You have me in here. He will kill you for just looking at me. Except you." She looked at Amber. "If he sees you taking good care of me, he probably keep you alive. Maybe. Probably not, but you have a better chance." She said. 

Emma looked at Flynn.

"He will kill you slowly and painfully. You took his car, me, and led his sister to her death. Now, you have a gun aimed at my head. He saw you threaten me with a gun. He might save you for last." She said, getting up and getting in Flynn's face.

He growled and hit her with the gun and his back hand. Making her fly onto the couch. But she didn't make a sound. She's used to being hit.

She looked at him and grinned spitting blood at him.

He raised his fist to punch her, but Mike grabbed his hand. "Don't touch her. She is our key out of here. The fact he killed Tatum that way, proves he's someone not to fuck with and we have. We have his girl. We have the numbers. Taking your fear out on her, isn't doing anything. Plus if drop her off to her family with a bruised face, do you think that they will even fucking pay us?" Mike yelled at him.

"Fucking moron." Tamara scoffed. "Shut your mouth you bitch." Flynn shouted at her. "Or what? You'll shoot me like you shot that family? Do it you cunt!" She challenged. He growled. 

"The old man had a phone! There was no way we was walking out of that place." He said. "We don't kill unless we need to. You picked the house. It was your job to know when the leave and when they are planning to return! But you didn't need to kill them cause you knew you fucked up." Tamara said. 

He growled and opened his mouth when a thump at the door.

the group, besides Amber, grabbed their guns, and went to the door. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Emma warned.

But they ignored her and slammed the door open.

"The fuck?" Mike wondered looking down to see a dead rabbit on the porch. He walked out to throw it off. But when he did an arrow shot out and went threw his shoulder, making him scream.

They screamed and started shooting. But more arrows went at them. One hitting Danny in the side. He yelled out and fell over. 

"Shit! Get back inside!" Mike said, getting up. But the moment he did was when he noticed that the arrow that was threw his shoulder was attached to a wire.

Before he could say anything, he was flung out and dragged away. 

He looked at the man who grinned and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

 

___

 

The group dragged Danny inside where Tamara and Amber got started on helping him. Emma looked at him, and knew that if he didn't get any help he will die. He already looked half dead by now.

She shook her head and walked over. "Get me the first aid, a sewing kit, and some whiskey." She ordered, shoving the two out of the way.

"What the hell?" Tamara yelled glaring. Emma glared back. "I can keep him alive a little longer if you hurry the fuck up." She said, then she looked at Amber. "Help me with his shirt." She ordered. "Amber! Now!" She shouted when Amber stood there shaking.

Amber snapped out of her shock and ran to do as she was ordered. When they got his shirt off she moved Amber away. "I need more light." Emma told them. Amber pulled her phone out and turned the flashlight on and held it up for Emma to see better.

"Where's my dad?" Amber asked. "The bastard took him. Don't worry we'll get him back." Tamara said laying the things down. "Drink." Emma told Danny opening the whiskey and poring some into his mouth making him choke and gag.

Emma took a swig and then poured it over the wound making him scream out. She slapped him, shutting him up.

"I cant work with you screaming." She said, then went to work, on stitching him up.

___

 

When Emma finished she looked Danny over. He was sickly pale. He needed to get better help. Fast. Or he wasn't going to survive this night.

She got up and went to the kitchen, washing her hands. "Thank you." Amber whispered beside her. Emma looked at the girl. "You two are together?" She asked. Amber nodded. "I feel bad cause I dragged him into this life." Amber said.

"He needs to go to the hospital. I just prolonged his life. I didn't save his life at all. He is still dying. Just slower. But it would be slow enough to get him out of here." Emma told her. She turned to face her.

"You all are going to die. But you have a chance if you guys let me go and drive off." She told him. "Not happening princess." Flynn said walking up to the two.

"I'm getting that reward money." He said grabbing her arm. She looked at him blankly.

"I'll be sure it's used for your funeral." She told him, jerking her arm free and walking back to living room.

She sat on a chair.

She needs to get out of here.


	6. 6

"We need to get out of here." Amber said. "Danny needs a hospital." She told them. "This is my house now that my dad isn't here. So I say that we get in the van and get the fuck out of here." 

That's when they all heard an explosion, that broke the window. They all, but the injured Danny, went to the window. "What the fuck is he doing?" Flynn asked grabbing Emma by the arm. She grinned at him. "He's trapping us." 

Emma went to Danny and looked him over. 

"Will my dad be ok?" Amber asked. "No. He's already dead." Emma said. She stood as Amber teared up again and tried to not cry but couldn't hold it back. Emma grabbed her and hugged her, letting her cry on her shoulder. 

There was a few huge thumps against the door once more. "Go look." Tamara told Flynn. "You go." He snapped. It was quiet for a moment, and no one moved.

"You bunch of pussies. I'll look." Amber said. She then shoved Flynn out of her way and walked to the door. She looked threw the peep hole and saw a giant sack.

"Is it him?" Flynn asked. She shook her head no, still looking out the peephole. "It's a bag." She told them. "What kind of bag?" Tamara asked. "I don't know just a bag." Amber answered. 

Flynn grabbed Amber and shoved her away from the door to open it. "NO DONT!" Tamara tried, but he did anyway.

Nothing happened.

Just deceivingly empty woods and the hanging sack in front of them. There was a ring attached to the string holding the sack up and closed. "That's my dad's ring." Amber said weakly.

Flynn shook in anger and fear.

"Come on you mother fucker. Let's go!" He shouted and then kicked the bag, ripping it. Blood splattered over them and the ground. Guts and broken bones fell making wet horrible noises. 

Everyone screamed. 

Everyone knew who's chopped up body that was. It was Mike's. 

"I have to get the fuck out of here! Danny, we need to get out of here." Amber said, crying and holding onto her boyfriend. He nodded. "I don't know if you remember but he BLEW UP THE FUCKING VAN!" Flynn shouted at them.

"What about the jeep in the garage, unless he got into the shed as well." Amber said. "That thing has been broken for a year now." Tamara said. "I can fix it." Danny boy said weakly. "You're crazy." Flynn said. 

"I am not going to make it if I don't get any help. I know it, and you know it. I can fix the jeep and get us the fuck out of here." He said. Flynn looked at him and nodded. 

Tamara nodded as well and handed Danny the keys. "You do know that he could have a trap out there right?" Flynn said. Danny ignored him. "Gun." He said weakly. Flynn nodded and handed him a gun. 

Danny took the gun and kissed Amber's head. "You ready baby?" He asked. She sniffled and nodded. The two left out to the shed.

Emma shook her head sadly and walked away. "What?" Flynn snapped at her. "Safety in numbers." Was all she said.

____

 

Isaac looked up at the Mike who he had tied above a giant shredder. A sadistic gleam in his black eyes. 

"I have a few questions I need answered ok?" He asked. "Fuck you! My people will come and destroy you, you bastard!" Mike shouted. Isaac sighed, shaking his head. "You're not listening to me." He said, now letting the man down a bit into the machine. 

He listened with a his stone cold emotionless face, as Mike screamed n both fear and pain. Isaac waited a few seconds before lifting the man back up, part of his face torn up.

"I can get you the girl." Mike said weakly. "You can have her back, and go on your way." He tried. Isaac shook his head. "No, I already have a plan in motion to do that on my own thank you. How many more are in the house?" He asked

Mike whined in pain. Isaac reached over and grabbed Mike's falling off ear, ripping it off. The older man screamed in pain. Isaac held the ear up. "Hello! Are you listening to me now!?" He shouted.

"Five!" Mike shouted out in pain. "There's five at the house." He said, now softer. "Five? Including my Emma, or did you think she was one of you?" Isaac taunted. He grinned and lowered the man a bit.

He tied the wire so he can walk to the machine and opened a hatch to look at him. "Do you know who I am?" He asked the bleeding man. "A serial killer!" He said. 

Isaac looked disgusted at that. "Serial killer? Sweet Jesus no. Serial Killers deal in singularities. I'm a numbers guy. I'm what you call a Psychopath." He told the man.  
Mike looked at him with begging eyes. Begging him to let him go free. To let him go home. 

"You've served your purpose. Any last words?" Isaac asked, walking over to the tied wire. The begging look in Mike's eyes changed to despair. He knew he was about to die. "Please." He begged. 

Isaac shrugged. "Not what I would say. I guess it's a bit original." He said. "But no." He then let go of the wire holding Mike up. Letting him fall completely into the spinning blades.  
He walked away but stopped to grin in enjoyment at listening to the death filled screams of the man.  
"Your turn Emma." He said, getting a sack.


	7. 7

The group of three was sitting in the living room. The two loading the guns. They jumped to their feet hearing screams. 

It was Amber. 

Flynn shook his head shooting up from his seat. "That's it. We are getting the fuck out of here." Flynn said. "Are you insane!" Tamara shouted. "Did you hear that? It was Amber. Running into the woods. We have a chance to get into the jeep." Flynn said, grabbing his gun and Emma's arm.

"And I'm taking that chance and the ticket out of here." He growled into the tiny blonde's ear. She just looked at him blankly. "Ok lets just go then." Tamara said, grabbing her own gun. 

___

 

They ran out to the shed and Tamara gasped. "Danny!" She shouted, seeing the boy laying on the truck bleeding from his face.

 

She gently laid him down and started shaking him. Calling his name. "He's dead Tamara." Flynn said. Emma stood there. She, like Amber, liked him a bit. "Get in the truck!" Flynn said. Emma noticed Tamara was emotional over Danny.

She grabs Emma weakly and walks her to the front seat. When Emma was sitting, Tamara went to go move Danny. Emma heard Tamara yell out at Flynn.

"Get off him you bastard!" She shouted. "Look at him! Do you think we are doing him any favors?" Flynn shouted back. "Just help me get him into the truck!" She shouted. 

Emma watch as they picked up a, surprisingly alive Danny, and put him in the truck. The other two got in on each side of Emma. Flynn started the truck. 

"Good job fixing the jeep kid." Flynn said, driving off.

___

They drove off into the dark night. Flynn having to swerve every now and then cause he refused to turn the beams on. 

"You are driving like a fucking maniac." Tamara said. "I just saved our lives. How about some fucking thanks?" He shouted at her. Emma rolled her eyes. "Yea I'm sure Danny is super thankful." She said in a sarcastic tone. Flynn glared at her.

"Could you please turn the lights on?" Emma asked, annoyed. "Shut the fuck up." He growled. "We have made it this far, it would be nice to keep living." She snapped at him. He huffed but knew she was right, so he turned the light on.

They saw Amber just a bit to late.

He hit her with the car.

Emma sat with them in shock. She was thankful that Danny was knocked out, and didn't see Flynn kill his girlfriend. 

"You just killed the last person with a soul." She whispered. "Yeah? What does that make you?" He asked.  
They drove in scilence to a hospital. No one had anything to say to any of the people in the car. They pulled into the hospital entrance and Flynn looked at the two women in the car.

"Make sure she doesn't get any ideas." He ordered Tamara. He got out and got Flynn out. Tamara looked at Emma. "Got any ideas?" She asked.   
Emma looked at her. Tamara bit her lip and shakily took Emma's hand. It was as if she needed some sort of comfort. The two looked out the window and watched as Flynn laid Danny down. "He's my little brother." Tamara said. 

'So that's why she was so worried about him.' Emma thought. 

Flynn got back into the car and blared the horn as he drove off so the doctors came out to help Danny.

They drove for about thirty minutes in scilence again, till Emma finally spoke. 

"Got any bright ideas now genius?" She asked. This time he didn't glare at her, or yell. He kept quiet for a couple of seconds before answering.

"I need to think." He said. They pulled into a hotel soon after.

__

 

 

Amber ran screaming. Hoping that someone heard her. 

Isaac running behind her, the sickle in his hand. He ran with a purpose. The purpose to kill.

The two rounded a corner, when he had enough of this. He stopped and like the markman he was. He threw the sickle and it landed into her.

Amber gasped in shock and pain as she fell to the ground. 

He walked up to her. She coughed, hacked, cried, and whimpered as she turned a bit to look at him.   
"Why are you doing this?" She wheezed out. "It keeps me fit." He told her like it was completely normal. "But I didn't do anything wrong. I helped her." She said. 

"Then I guess you are just unlucky. But thank you for helping my Emma." He said. She cried. 

A beeping noise came from his pocket and he pulled out what looked like a GPS tracker. A red dot blinked as it moved.

His Emma was on the move. He grinned.

Now this was a chase that he would like to partake in.

He walked away from the dying girl.

___

 

As he walked the street his Emma had been on, he could hear loud talking and a car coming up behind him. 

"Whoa whoa whoa. Dude are you ok? Did you get in an accident or something?" A collage kid asked. 

Isaac kept walking. "Just that. Something." He told the,. "Well do you need a ride?" The collage kid asked. He stopped and looked at the three in the car. He nodded and got into the car with these final words.

"This day keeps getting better and better."

___

 

This is like the movie but a bit different. There will probably be one or two more chapters left of this book, and there will be a sequel.


	8. 8

Tamara showered once we got to the hotel room. Emma sat on the bed as the tv, that Flynn turned on as he went to talk to Tamara, was playing.

She held no interest to what was being said on the screen. "And you." She heard Flynn say to her as he walked back to her. She turned to look at him. "You are going to nod your head and obey like a good little girl." He told her.

She just looked at him

"As we are driving we see this figure. Crawling out of the woods. All fucked up. We help her into the truck and that's when we relies, we got us Emma Fucking Moon. Pay day." He said. 

It was quiet amusing that he had come up with this story. She almost wanted to ask if he came up with new identities for the him and Tamara. But she didn't. 

"Or do I need to work that threw your mind a bit?" He asked, whispering his words darkly into her ear, rubbing her leg. Emma moved back. "I told you that I will cooperate." She told him

He looked at her. 

"I'm sure that while he had you tucked to his thumb, making it easily to say all types of pretty lies." He told her. She scoffed and shook her head. "You don't lie to him. Not if you want to survive." She told him.

"Well I'm not afraid of him." Flynn said taking his shirt off. He put it on the chair in front of the motel room table. He then walked back to her and the bed.

"All we have to do tonight is clean ourselves up, relax, and come morning, I'm taking you to Miami." He said. She looked a bit shocked. "You're taking me home?" She whispered in shock, a bit of hope in her pretty green eyes.

He grinned as he got on the bed behind her. That grin took all the hope from her eyes. 

He took hold of her arm. "You didn't think that I was just going to give you to the police and not get paid did you?" He pulled her back against him to talk into her ear. "Oh no. I'm taking you straight to your daddy, and I'm going to get paid. You're my pay day." He whispered into her ear. "And I think that you are worth more then a flimsy two million dollars. I think you're worth six million. Excpeally with all the shit your ass has put me threw." He continued.

He laid his arm over her, in his hand was his gun. He pulled her back as he started laying down. "Good girl." He whispered as she laid down on him. She was rather uncomfortable. She's seen the lust in his eyes. 

Who knew what he could do to her while Tamara was in the bathroom. Would Tamara even stop him if he assaulted her?  
"And who knows. Maybe they will be so grateful, that they have us be together. Then not only get the money, but rub it in that bastards face that I will always be the one fucking his girl." He growled the world 'fucking' into her ear.

She started siting up, but he stopped her by griping her bicep. "I have to pee." She told him. He released her arm, and she stood heading the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting right here." He told her watching Emma. Looking at her butt. 

___

 

Emma walked into the bathroom and laid against the wall between the door and the toilet. Beside the toilet was the shower that Tamara was in.

Tamara grinned before opening the drapes and looked at the rock star, who looked blankly at the wall deep in thought.

"Guns right there." She offered. Emma snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the wet women in the shower. Her pale fingers brushed over the said gun on the toilet that would be in reach if the tanned women in the shower needed to grab it.

"Why now?" She asked. "Cause you won't get out of here alive if you don't take it. I have another." Tamara said, watching her closely. 

Emma looked at the gun then at the naked women. "You would kill the last person of your group? You hate him that much." The last part was a known fact.

Emma hasn't known them very long. But she knew that Tamara and Flynn hated each other.

"I don't want to know that I cant have him killed. But you're different. You're an innocent victim. Put a victim in a chance spot, they will find themselves doing things they didn't think they would. Like killing Flynn." Tamara told the younger girl.

Emma slowly grabbed the gun and aimed it at her. 

 

"Or I can just kill you both now." Emma said. Tamara grinned more and faced the blond. Not caring about her nudity. She looked Emma in the eyes. Challenging her. Daring her. 

Emma nodded.

"Ok." She lowered the gun. "I'll blow his fucking brains out." Emma said tucking the gun into the back of her pants.

It was a good thing to. Cause Flynn pounded onto the door, before entering the room, angrily. "What the fuck is taking so fucking long? You two having a tea party or something?" He grabbed Emma and dragged her out of the bathroom.

___

 

Even though they thought they was safe, Emma knew that they weren't. He was coming. And who knew how many bodies there will be when he gets here.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn, and Emma fight again

Emma looked at Flynn as he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the door was knocked on.

"County sheriff open up please." The person behind the door said. Emma looked at Flynn, wondering what he will do now. 

She got her answer when he pulled a gun on her and grabbed her. "Not a word." He whispered harshly at her he walked to the door and had her hide behind the door. 

He cracked the door open a bit to look out. "Yes?" He greeted the sheriff at the door. Emma watched and listened carefully to what was going on. She could still feel the cold steel of the gun that was hidden in her pants. 

"Hi sir. I'm so sorry to bother you so late but the owner of the place, recalls someone else checking in with the same credit card you used to check in. I just need to get your information and we can get this whole thing settled." The officer said.

Emma grinned at Flynn. He was caught.  
Flynn looked at Emma before he looked back at the cop. "Of course." He said. Emma reached behind her slowly so he wouldn't see, reaching for the gun. But she froze when Flynn brought his gun up and pressed it to the door, then pulling the trigger.  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to Emma. She could see the smoke cloud of the gun powder form and fall to the ground. She could hear the sound of the sheriff's body hitting the ground. She stopped going for the gun.  
"Tamara! Lets go!" Flynn shouted, roughly grabbing Emma by the arm and dragging her to the bathroom. He threw the bathroom door open and the two froze.   
Tamara was strung up. left hanging seemingly dead. 

 

He found them, was the first thing that appeared into both Flynn and Emma's mind at the same time.   
Tamera gasped and jerked her head up, terrifying the other two, and on instinct, Flynn shot her in the head. "Fuck!" He shouted seeing what he just did.  
Emma was in shock. But she quickly got over the shock and ran for it.   
"You bitch! Get back here!" Flynn shouted running after her. She heard his gun and froze turning to look at him. She rather him shoot here on the spot then be in either his or Isaac's grasp.   
He opened his mouth to give her orders but the sound of tires screeching made them turn to look to see what was going on.   
Before either Flynn or Emma could react, the sheriff's ran into Flynn, sending him flying. He never got back up.  
Emma shook as she looked at the driver in the car.   
It was him.   
He turned to look at her. Lust and controlled anger in his cold eyes.  
On her own instincts she pulled the gun out of her pants and aimed it at him. His eyes widened as he saw her pull it out.  
She started screaming as she started firing at him. He ducked out of the car, using the car as a shield from the bullets fired at him. His little minx needed another lesson on who she belonged to.  
When the bullets stopped coming out of her weapon she shook with adrenalin. She saw that she had run out of bullets. She threw the gun away and went running.  
She didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she had to keep going. That he was following her, and if she stopped she would be caught.  
___

She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep going. She had to find another weapon. She needed something to protect herself. She needed something to fight back with.  
She wasn't going to be back in his grasp again. Not without a fight.

 

____

 

Just a bit more to go. Almost to the end. Maybe one or two more chapters left till the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma remembers her first attempt at escape. And then she faces her captor for one last battle... Or is it?

To Emma, it felt like she had been running for hour. Hell even years. But she knew deep down that it had only been minutes. 

She was low on energy and that was dangerous. 

But she kept running. 

She saw she was getting close to a junk yard and ran to it. Hoping and running over cars. She saw lead pipe and grabbed it.

It felt pleasantly heavy as she weighed it in her hands.

She now took small steps watching.

Waiting.   
She held the pipe like a base ball bat.  
She knew that he loved a good chase with her. He somehow got off on it, in a sick twisted way. She remembered that when she first escaped the siblings. She learned the hard way that it wasn't by sheer luck that she got out of their pit.  
He wanted her to run. He wanted her to get out. He wanted to chase her. 

_____

 

It had been raining hard. It was the middle of the night, with hardly and light. She had been in their grasp for who knows how long. She could hear the rain hitting the roof. She was laying on her side for a bit now.   
Watching the door. She was waiting for one of them to arrive with something to eat. She was going to get out of there. Weather she died or lived threw it.  
She felt the broken stone, she had recovered it by the door, for some needed strength. She turned to lay over it and onto her back. She missed seeing the rain. You never know how little some things seemed when you lose it forever.  
She turned her head as the door opened. In he walked. Cock and sure of himself, but his face was blank. It was in his eyes that she saw his smugness. He loved having her here like this. Alone, and in need of him to keep her alive.  
He wanted her to be fully dependent on him.   
But she wasn't going to be the damsel in distress much longer. It made her sick.   
She watched him walk over to her with a plate of food. The filthy blonde sat up and scooted back a bit so he didn't see the makeshift weapon.   
"We made you something special. It was our mother's best dish." He said getting to her height. She looked him in the eyes. Dark, almost black meeting green and hazel eyes. He handed her the plate, which she took.   
She would need her energy to get out of here.   
She looked at the plate. She wasn't sure what it was, but it did smell good. She went to eating the food. Not to fast so she wouldn't get upset stomach. She felt him watching her. They was always watching her when he was around.   
When she finished she looked up at him with her doll like eyes.   
He pushed himself off the wall and went over to her. She watched as he reached for the plate. Now was her chance. She grabbed the stone and slammed it into his head. She shoved him away from her.  
She threw the door open and just ran. She didn't really know the way out. But she didn't think about that. She just had one thought in her head. Run. And run she did.  
She somehow made it outside. She desperately wanted to stop and enjoy her taste of freedom but she knew that she didn't have time for that. She had to keep running.  
And she did.  
She ran threw the dark woods, ignoring the pouring cold rain that pelted on her. She ignored the sticks and rocks on her bare feet as she ran over them.  
She was a fast runner. She did track in High School.   
She pushed herself to run harder then she ever had before. She needed to find a road. She needed to find someone to help her.   
She jumped over a fallen trunk and yelped out landing on broken glass. She pulled the large piece out of her foot and looked around.   
The bastard had left a trap for her. It was a line, in what she knew would be a circle, of broken glass.   
She looked at the piece in her hand. She used it to quickly cut a strip of her dress off and tied it over her bleeding foot.  
She growled as she put pressure on it. He wanted it to slow her down. But she wasn't going to let it. She pushed on.   
With her foot she hated that it was making her slower. But she stopped seeing a road with cars driving on it.   
She smiled as hope filled her tiny shivering body.  
She ran for the road, but she missed his other trap. She only relised to late.  
She felt something wrap around her feet and she was slammed to the ground. She screamed as she was dragged away from the road. her hope disappearing from her the farther she got from the road.   
She was soon flung into the air. The wire attached to her holding her up under a tree branch. A few feet off the ground.  
She saw that she was still, by some miracle, holding onto the glass piece. As she swung in the air she grabbed the tree and screamed as she started carving.   
She dropped the glass and the tree as she saw movement that wasn't caused by the rain. He walked up to her hung up body with a rain coat over his strong body, keeping him dry.  
His sick twisted grin told her that in some way, he wanted her to do this. He had pleasure seeing her hung up like this. Her dress falling over her as she let go of it. She didn't care that he saw her bra and panties anymore. He's already seen them.  
"You failed Emma." He told her knowingly.  
She screamed in anger before she saw black.  
___

 

She woke up in his trunk. They had traveled away from their cabin where the pit was.  
She wasn't sure how long she spent in that trunk. He didn't dare to take her out. Only at night, to use the bathroom. If she went in the trunk. He'd make her lay in it till they could safely get her out and make her clean it. He would then force her to shower.  
He held her arm as she washed her clothes and herself as good as she could.  
____

Now here she was.   
This would be their final show down. She was getting out of here. If should couldn't alive. Then she would dead.  
She walked in between the cars that was piled against and on top of each other.   
She tried to calm her breathing as she looked around. She knew he was around her. She just didn't know where. She froze and turned to see him looking down at her as he stood above her.  
"Hello again Emma." He greeted her. She looked up at him blankly as she backed away slowly. She held onto a rusted car as she watched him, just as he watched her.  
Her eyes followed him as he started jumping his way down to her. Then he was standing here. Watching her. So close to her. Yet to far for him to touch. It drove him madder then he was. 

"Give it up Emma. You can't run from me. I'm always going to be there in the end. Drop your pathetic weapon. Let's go home." He tempted her. Emma felt tears fill her eyes. He wanted her to go back with him? Willingly?  
She shouldn't be surprised. But threw all this time. He didn't have everything thought out. He wasn't in his world anymore. He made it his world back at the cabin. But she wont let him make this junkyard his world.  
Emma lowered her pipe. Her shoulders sagged in exhaustion. She walked to him slowly as he held out a hand for her. Triumph in his cold eyes. She reached for his hand. But at the last moment she slapped it away and swung the pipe.  
It hit him in the head. She kept swinging. She kept hearing his grunts of pain. She enjoyed bringing him pain. She enjoyed holding the power in her hands.   
He collapsed against a tower of cars, and looked at her... Proudly. He took that green jacket of his off.   
"We are one and the same Emma. You can deny it all you want. You and I are one. And soon you will relies it." He told her wiping his bleeding nose. It was broken. He would have to put it back into place. Which he did while she watched.  
"I'm nothing like you, you bastard." She growled out at him. She raised the pipe up above her head. Ready to give him the killing blow. He looked behind her for a moment, and saw Flynn. Holding a shot gun. Just as Emma was about to hit him, Isaac shot up and tackled her, making her yelp in shock.  
He stood, blocking Emma as Flynn pulled the trigger. The bullet flying from the gun's barrel and hitting its mark on Isaac. Sending the man flying back.  
Flynn ignored the blonde as he walked up to the man on the ground as said man sat up and threw his shirt, Flynn and Emma saw that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Flynn scoffed.  
"Figures you'd have one of them on." Flynn said aiming the gun at him again. "I knew you'd move her out of the way. Cant have the bitch hurt to much right? I wont get paid if she's to battered. But don't worry. I'll remember you when I fuck her brains out." He taunted aiming the gun at Isaac's head.  
The man's words angered Isaac.  
No one was going to have Emma. No one but him.  
As quick as a bullet, Isaac grabbed the gun, and tackled Flynn.  
The two males fought. Hard. Both of them knew that only one was going to live threw this fight. That this was a fight to the death. Emma as the prize.  
Fists and kicks was brought onto the opponents flesh. The psychopath vs the murdering thief.   
The victory seemed to be on Flynn's side as the two male's collapsed into a pit of dirty muddy water. Isaac had tried to drown the man, but Flynn fought back, biting Isaac's hand open.   
The two stood as the look to see the loaded shotgun on the bank. The two looked at each other. The same thought going threw each's mind, before both went after the gun.   
Flynn let out a victorious cry as he kick Isaac in the face and getting out with the gun in his hands. "Game over buddy." Flynn told Isaac. The man in the water was shocked to have lost. He never lost.  
Right before Flynn could pull the trigger that would end Isaac's life, a female scream was heard before a metal pipe slammed into Flynn's head, knocking him out.   
Emma threw the pipe away from her and Isaac before quickly grabbing the gun and aiming it at him. With the gun at her waist.  
"For once. I was not expecting that." Isaac said. "And you thought I'd let him take away the pleasure of killing you myself? No way." She growled at him. Clear intent in her pretty eyes. Death, and revenge.  
Revenge on the taken lives of her friends that he took. Revenge on the lives he's taken today. And revenge for her capturing.   
"Emma." The way he said her name with that easy grin... It was like an adult chastising a child. "You wont kill me. You can't kill me Emma." He loved the way the name rolled off his tongue.   
He looked her dead in her eyes. Now completely serious.  
"Give me the gun. Now." He ordered. She shook her head no. "No. This is over. No more of your bullshit. No more of your tests. No more. And I cant let you hurt anyone else." She told him.  
He grinned mockingly once more. "Ok. If you think you can kill me.." He held his arms out. A mocking look on his face. "Do it. Pull the trigger." He said, challengingly.  
She knew that this was another of his tests. She hated it.  
"I will." She told him. Keeping their eyes locked, she aimed the gun down to his privates, and pulled the trigger.  
…….

Nothing happened.  
It confused her greatly. She looked at the gun wondering what happened. A whimper left her soft pouty lips.   
She heard Isaac chuckle.  
"Collage girls. They think they know everything." She jumped back. He was right in front of her with a grip on the gun. He easily yanked it out of her hands and cocked the gun easily, before pulling the trigger right next to her.   
She screamed in shock, fear, and a bit of pain as the right side ear started ringing.   
"You didn't cock it." He threw the gun away for a moment as he grabbed her. She yelped and whimpered when he did so.  
He held the back of her head as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I'll see you soon my Emma." He whispered. Before she could process his words he kissed her deeply.  
Before she could try to get free, Isaac jerked his arm dagger free and stabbed it into her belly making her cry out in pain. But his lips swallowed most of it.  
A tear of sadness went down Isaacs face as he pulled away from the kiss and held her like a lover would as he gently laid her down. "Shhh. It'll be over with soon." He told her.   
Her soft pain filled noises filled the night air. Her head lulled back as she looked at the starry night sky. It was beautiful.  
Isaac gently removed the knife and put his hand inside making her whimper. He pulled out a tiny contraption that was flashing red. Her tracker.  
He stood up after fully laying her on the dirt ground. Sick love and sadness in his eyes. "Good bye fore now Emma." He said before walking away.  
Emma looked up at the sky. Her heart racing for a moment but a sense of peace flooded her, making her forget her pain.   
She was outside... She was finally outside.... If she was going to die.... She wanted it to be outside so she can see the stars one more time... And here she was...  
Darkness flooded her vision... Her hands going to her bleeding wound... A weak attempt as staying alive... It was her bodies instinct to do so... But her mind didn't care....  
She gave a weak smile hearing a gunshot in the distance.... And then another.... Before it went dark on Emma Moon....

____

Isaac watched as the pain left Emma before looking at Flynn, who started waking up with a groan. He went over picking up the shotgun and walked to stand over Flynn. He aimed the gun with one hand after cocking it.   
He looked up hearing a gasp. He turned to see the friendly hotel owner from before. "I think this man stole my wallet." Isaac said before turning to face Flynn who's eyes looked up at him in a hazy way.  
"Stop. Thief." And with that said, Isaac pulled the trigger ending Flynn's life with a bullet to the skull. The impact destroying Flynn's head completely.   
He cocked it once more and turned his body to face the manager who looked terrified. "Are you a religious man?" Isaac asked. The man sobbed nodding. It made Isaac nod as well. "Well then rest well my good man. You know you will be at peace." He said aiming the gun at him.   
"Please..." He begged. "Sorry my friend. No lose ends." With that he pulled the trigger. Letting the bullet hit its mark at the heart. A quick and painless death.   
___

He looked at the still body of Emma. He will see her soon. He made his way back to the hotel and used a tissue to hold the managers phone. He called 911.  
Cant let everything rot. That's not humane.  
He guess he will need to find a place to clean up.


	11. Epilogue

Emma woke up to see a bright light shining over her eyes. It made her wince. She heard muddled voices as she tried to see threw the light.  
Was she dead? Was this heaven? If it was... why was she in pain... yet numb at the same time?  
"Miss? Can you hear me?" Finally the voice was cleared. It was unfamiliar. She weakly turned to face a man. It was still a bit fuzzy. "Where am I?" She asked softly. Her own voice sounding far away.  
"Miss don't move ok? We're going to get you out of here. You're going to feel a pinch, its the IV, we need to get you to a hospital." The man said. She nodded.   
She was safe. She knew it deep down... But she knew she was dying. She was surprised she wasn't dead already. She was bleeding a lot. She can hear the EMT's saying that they need to get the wound to stop bleeding.  
She felt herself being lifted and gently placed on a stretcher. She felt the slight pinch of the IV being put into her arm. She hated needles. Always had since she was a little girl.  
The EMT's gently wheeled Emma's body into the ambulance van. She just starred above, hardly blinking. She could hear everything around her. But it all seemed like it was happening far away.   
Emma felt them put a breathing mask on, and it was then she reliesed that it was hard and painful to breathe. So she welcomed it.   
A cop came into the vehicle. "Miss? Do you know your name?" The male asked watching her worriedly. She nodded, and moved the mask. "Emma Moon." She wheezed out. He nodded and the paramedic put the mask over her face once more.  
She didn't want to talk anymore. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She was still tired. But she heard them tell her to keep her eyes open. So she listened. But she really wanted to rest for just a moment.  
It seemed like seconds till she arrived at the hospital.   
"Damn leeches. Let me try and get them out of the way." The cop said. She could hear the door opening and then screaming questions pointed at her. She could hear them shouting her name. but she didn't acknowledge them. Nor did she even move.  
Emma was soon pulled out of the ambulance. The screaming and shouting questions were still thrown at her, but she just continued to look above. She saw it was finally morning. She closed her eyes as she smiled softly.   
'I am finally free.' Emma thought as a tear fell from her eye.   
She felt someone brush her fingers over her hand, it made her eyes shoot open. A familiar face showed threw the unfamiliar crowed as dread filled her. But she didn't have enough time to fully processes the dread as he walked away, and she was rolled away.  
"Ok Miss Moon. We are going to put you to sleep." They told her, and before she could respond her breathing mask was replaced. SHe breathed deeply...  
And it went black for her.

____

 

Isaac walked threw the hospital. Woman looking at him lustfully as he past them, he gave them a small smile.   
He walked into a certain hospital room. He grabbed the clipboard to look more like a doctor with his get up.  
He grinned feeling the person on the bed looking at him as he walked up to the said bed. he lowered the clipboard and grinned more hearing the heart monitor start beating faster.   
Danny looked up at Isaac in fear. He was finally free from him and here he stood. Isaac walked over and placed the clipboard at the younger males throat. He bent down to whisper into Danny's ear.  
"No one lives." He whispered before shoving the board threw the throat and blood splattered out of the younger males mouth.  
He made sure it was quick and painless. He didn't want this kid to suffer. Emma tried to save him. So he would give him a quick death... For Emma's sake.   
Isaac pulled out a tissue and wiped his prints off the board before wiping the blood off his hand. He walked out of the room, his face calm and blank.   
He gave a nod to the nurse at the desk before going into the bathroom and washed his hands. He then went out and threw the doctor's coat into the pile of other doctor coats that was hanging.   
He made his way to the entrance of the hospital. He could see the ambulance arriving. A swarm of reporters were there, trying to desperately get a good shot.   
He stood outside the entrance as the cop that was in the ambulance with his Emma came out and tried to get everyone to get out of the way. Isaac glared at him but his face softened as the EMT's brought out Emma.  
The reporters went even more crazy seeing the missing woman alive once more. An EMT had her hands on Emma's belly where his tracer was. To stop anymore blood loss.   
As they past him, Isaac reached out and gently brushed his fingers over her cold pale hand. He saw her eyes fly open and he gave her a smile as they rolled her off. He turned and walked away.  
He had to force himself to keep walking. His Emma will be with him soon. Oh so very soon.  
She just needed some time to heal and then miss him.

Soon Emma Moon. Oh so Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Emma IS alive. Im happy with how i made her. Kinda like in the movie but with a bit more sass. I hope you enjoyed this book.
> 
> This is the end of the first book. There will be another coming soon. More of Emma and Isaac's cat and mouse. Emma's life after she is back in the real world. How she copes with PTSD. So look out for the next book.


End file.
